PuppyCat
PuppyCat is the deuteragonist of Bee and PuppyCat. History PuppyCat came into Bee's life under strange circumstances. After she takes him in, he decides to help her by letting her come along on his job to make some quick money. PuppyCat is also the Space Outlaw mentioned in PuppyCat's story, which is hinted at during the second part of the pilot when Wallace turned into a monster and stated: "I knew it was you, pretending it was just a fairytale, lying to children making them look up to a hero, who, in reality, is just an awful monster..." It's hinted a second time at end of the episode when PuppyCat stares out the window, the reflection of the Space Outlaw is shown instead of his own, then quickly fades away. It's also hinted at when Cardamon asks PuppyCat if he's ever been in love, and a brief image of the Space Outlaw and the Princess are seen holding hands. In the fairytale PuppyCat tells Wallace, he tells of a Space Outlaw and a princess. The two were meant to be together, but, when the time came for them to run away, he discovered that the princess had lied to him, and an army of the Space King's warlocks were waiting for him. However, the magic that was supposed to capture him turned him into a monster, and so he escaped. Personality PuppyCat is secretive and aloof. He considers himself a figure of high status, once referring to a ladybug as his "peon" and calling Deckard a peasant, ordering him to pick up his groceries. Furthermore, he considers himself to be "cool", which he expresses when buying a leather jacket and several weapons. He can be cold and mean, as seen in "Food", where he repeatedly ruins Bee's and Deckard's cooking. However, he does this by pushing objects from cupboards, etc., a behavior cats are known to exhibit. It is possible that due to his current form, he shows cat-like behavior. He does not appear to be a bad person, since he has let Bee tag along on his Temp jobs in the first place and at least cares enough about her not to let her die during their jobs. Appearance PuppyCat looks like an ordinary cat with some minor differences. He has a cat-like body with a dog-like tail. He has a mostly white body with beige ears, thick beige eyebrows, a beige tipped tail, and beige paws. He also wears a pink collar with a yellow bell. According to Bee, PuppyCat smells like and has the tail of a dog but the appearance of a cat. He has no visible butt in "Beach", but he is shown to have a butt when he strikes a pose in "Cats". At the end of "Bee and PuppyCat Part 2" his reflection is shown to look like the Space Outlaw from his fairytale. Abilities Mail Bell The bell on PuppyCat's collar acts like a mailbox for him and Bee. It can teleport temp jobs for him and his partner to work on. It also seems to act as a database, unless he is required to. He can also use this ability at will. Laser Mouth PuppyCat can fire a laser beam from his mouth if his tail is cocked. If combined with gum he can use this ability to create a makeshift bubble to fly with. Relationships Friends Bee Bee and PuppyCat are co-workers, roommates, and friends. PuppyCat fell from the sky and landed on Bee's head, and the two have been together since and are rarely seen apart. Bee considers herself his owner but PuppyCat is quick to disagree with her, saying he's not a 'pet'. Although their personalities differ quite a bit with Bee being very cheerful and fun-loving and PuppyCat trying to be tough and bossy, it hasn't affected their relationship in any significant way, and they have even found things they like in common such as the Pretty Patrick lunchtime show. PuppyCat (like he does with everyone) considers Bee someone who he can order around. He can sometimes get irritated with her antics such as her lack of knowledge on how to use a sword properly when they are in mortal danger. He does help his partner on occasion but it is usually to gain something in return, such as a leather jacket or getting to watch Pretty Patrick. Even though he normally acts rudely towards everyone else, he has referred to Bee as his partner and saved Bee's life while on a temp job, showing that he does care for and respect her. This is also shown when Bee cries, and PuppyCat immediately decides to kill whoever made her cry. PuppyCat mentions in the episode "Cats" that he doesn't consider Bee to be his owner and that he is not a pet. He believes that he is more like a business associate or friend of Bee's and not belonging to her as a normal cat or dog would. Temp-Bot PuppyCat and the Temp-Bot have worked together in the past. They appear to have a neutral relationship. Temp-Bot is the only character PuppyCat doesn't behave arrogantly toward (Probably because it pays him). Temp-Bot may know something about PuppyCat's past because on the first mission Bee and PuppyCat go to in the pilot of the series, Temp-Bot says that PuppyCat looked "different". Deckard Wizard PuppyCat seems to see Deckard as someone he can order around, calling him a "peasant" and telling him to pick up groceries he just dropped on the ground. He also ruins his and Bee's cooking plans. However, he behaved this way during the first time the two of them met which was when PuppyCat was upset about not getting a jacket he wanted. Thus his actions may have nothing to do with Deckard, but his general state of mind. Quotes * (To a ladybug) "Hello, peon. Bow to me.""Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" * "Aww sick!""Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" * (To a bee) "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!""Food" * (To Deckard) "Pick up my groceries, peasant!""Food" * (To Cardamon) "I want the hammer.""Beach" * "I would do anything for Pretty Patrick.""Beach" * "Betrayal...""Cats" * (To Bee) "I'm not your pet.""Cats" * "My ass!! MY ASS!!! MY ASSSSSSS!!""Game" * So, this is how I die..? What a meaningless life I lived Whatever, who cares."Wedding" Episode Appearances Major Appearances * Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 * Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 * Food * Farmer * Beach * Cats * Birthday * Game * Toast * Dogs * Wedding Minor Appearances * Donut Comics * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 * Issue 4 * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 * Issue 8 * Issue 9 * Issue 10 * Issue 11 Trivia * PuppyCat is extremely heavy, as Bee, who has robotic superhuman strength, claims he is heavy when she catches him in Farmer. Category:Males